


Slown down for me

by SmalGhost



Series: Hawksilver [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmalGhost/pseuds/SmalGhost
Summary: Pietro was used to do things fast. Running, thinking and doing some shopening were always fast. But assuming things without asking was a thing he did too. And that might got him to assume Clint ignored him, when Clint was not.





	Slown down for me

"Ughh, guys!" Natasha growned as she was entering the kitchen of the Avenger's Tower. Tony and Steve were there, making out, lost in the moment. They jumping apart as Natasha suddnely threw something at them out of nowhere. "Nat?! Why did you throw an Apple at us?" Tony asked, just wanting to have some alone time with Steve and without having interrupations for once. Being in the Avenger's Tower always meant smal private live and having moments was a bit difficult sometimes. "Because you two are being gross again. Also, get out of the way. I want some coffee." She said and pushed Steve aside to get her Coffe, since he was standing right in front of the coffee machine. 

Just in that moment, a angry flash of blue ran into the kitchen and the three already knew it was Pietro, the kid never been one to walk into a room slowly. "Guys! Clint is ignoring me." He said quickly, pouting like a small child that wasn't allowed to stay up late. "What did you do this time?" Natasha asked as she took a sip of her morning coffee, guessing that Pietro had made Clint angry with one of his pranks. "That's what's bothering me! I did nothing." Pietro said. "Are you sure about that?" Steve asked and the silver haired man shot angry glare at him. Before they all could ask more question, Pietro dissapeared form the room in his super speed. "As if I would have upset him with something." He said.

Only a few days later, it happend again. Clint was ignoring Pietro as Pietro asked him something. "Old man?" Pietro asked and poked Clint's cheek, which made the older man jump suddnely. "Ah, I have to go." Clint said quickly and ran off. Pietro wanted to follow him, he really did, but he couldn't bring himself to run, to confused as to why Clint suddnely ran away. Did he really mess up with something? Did he really do anything wrong? Or maybe Clint just had a bad day. "Yes, a bad day. Or a bad week. Of course. Clint would never ignore me on purpose, right?" He asked himself and walked off into his own room.

Or maybe it was more then a bad week. Clint had now been avoiding and ignoring Pietro for 8 days, 6 hours, 5 minutes and 4 seconds. Yes, he had been counting. It was not like Pietro felt like that a prank of his had might gone too far, not at all. The only thing in his brain was how he thought that he might fucked something up. Or that Clint might hated him. But then again, Clint had always told Pietro that he didn't hate him when Pietro became an Avenger after his bullet wounds were healed. But something must have happend. Because every time Pietro saw him with the others, he smiled at them from across the room. And whenever Pietro smiled at Clint, the elder man just ran off. The silver haired man shrugged as he laid in his bed. He felt pain in his heart and he was sure he felt like this because Clint was ignoring him.

As 8 days, 6 hours, 5 minutes and 4 seconds turned into 12 days, 6 hours, 6 minutes and 10 seconds, Clint walked over to him, a small smile on his face. Pietro felt his heart arche and hurt again. The need to run crawled through him as Clint stood in front of him. "Pietro. I have to tell you something-" He begann but the kid just cut his words off. "If it's about you hateing me, then I got the memo." He daid. Pietro was suprised at himself at how small his voice sounded. "Hate? Wha- why would I hate you Pietro?" The older man asked and crossed his arms. Pietro could only look down. "You ignored me for 12 days, 6 hours, 6 minutes and 10 seconds. I am okay if you want to hate me, old man. Just say it to my face.." Pietro replied. He felt Clint's hand lift his chin slowly and Pietro wanted nothing more then Clint doing this forever. "We really need to talk." He said, sounding serious. Pietro wanted to rush to his bedroom, but Clint put an arm on his waist. "Slowly, kid. You need to slow down."

"So what you are saying is that you are deaf and your hearing aid broke during a mission?" Pietro asked as both he and Clint sat on his bed. Pietro had his knees pulled up to his chest as Clint had explained the situation to him. Clint nodded. "That's what I am saying. I was always rather dissable to hear things. When it got worse and I got deaf, I had to wear hearing aids and- Pietro?" Clint asked as Pietro suddnely hugged him tightly. "Stupid old man. Why didn't you tell me? Everyone seems to know but I don't." Pietro said as Clint slowly hugged back. He felt comfortable as Clint's arms were around him. "Because I don’t like sharing this information. And yes, Wanda knows too, but she got inside my mind so I didn't excactly plan to her. And I also didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. You already worry about everyone so much and I feel like you would only worry more. And last time I checked, you worried so much that you threw yourself in front of bullets for me." Clint said and Pietro grimaced at that.

"You really are stupid!" Pietro said suddnely and looked up at Clint. The older man was confused at why Pietro was suddnely speaking so loud but the skonovian seemed to want to say something else too, so Clint listened to him. "I worry about everyone, yes. But that's because they are family to me. You are family to me too. And I want my family to be safe. No one should ever die. And I know I almost died. And of course I had luck that I recovered. But saving you and that kid felt like I made a good choice. I put myself in danger. But it was worth it. Me dying is okay. You dying is not." He said and Clint's heart arched a little at how small Pietro's voice was. "But if you would've died, then I would've been very unhappy. Losing you would mean losing my heart, you know." He said softly. The silver haired man looked up at him a bit confused and then rushed out a "Thesamsegoesforme!" The older man laughed softly at that. "Come on Pietro, talk slowly. Slow down for me, okay?" He asked smiling and Pietro felt his heart go a bit faster at how softly Clint smiled at him.

Instead of using words, Pietro leaned in slowly and connected their lips. He was unsure as Clint didn't kiss back at first and he was about to pull away and apologize, but Clint then kissed back slowly and Pietro felt like he had all the time in the world to kiss Clint. Fast might have been his favorite way of doing things, but he could live with slow if Clint was going to show him how slow worked.

"So, if they are going to jump at each other on movie nights now, then I'm gonna throw popcorn at them." Natasha said from where she was looking through the keyhole. She just grinned as she heard an annoyed Clint say "I hate you Nat."


End file.
